Groupie High
by columbiaroxsmysox
Summary: What happens when Columbia goes back to high school? Read to find out! rated M for Chapter 3
1. anxiety get nervous

((A/N This is a story about Columbia going to high school. She is with frank but Brad and Janet have not arrived at the castle. Thanks so much to Kerstin who was my beta reader and thanks to all the people who inspired some of the characters. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters but like everyone else I wish I did cries))

The sun shone brightly through the window in Columbia's bedroom. "Oh it's too early for the sun to be out," the sleepy red-head said as she turned over to look at the clock. "7 o'clock? Oh shit!"

Columbia scrambled out of bed and put on the uniform that Frank had given her the previous day. "This is what I have to wear?" She whined to Frank when he showed her the bland white top and grey kilt that hit at about an inch below her knees.

Just as she had applied the finishing touches of shimmery peach eyeshadow to her heavily made-up eyes she heard a gong ring and a familiar voice shouting."Columbia hurry up and eat your breakfast or you vill be late for school!"

"Coming Magenta!" Columbia yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She got to the kitchen and sat down quietly at the table.

'I wonder what they'll think of me. I haven't been to school for about three years,' She thought to herself.

Columbia looked down at her breakfast of eggs and bacon. She had already decided she was too nervous to eat when someone covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice cooed.

"Frankie I know that's you," Columbia said excitedly. She hadn't seen Frank for awhile. He now spent nearly almost all his time in the lab working on some sort of "project". Columbia turned around and wrapped her arms around Frank and he started kissing her passionately on the neck.

"Ooh, oh Frankie stop your going to give me a hicky!" She giggled, happy that he was paying attention to her again.

"I heard that it is my little groupie's first day of school?" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah it is! I'm so excited! Are you driving me?" she asked batting her eyelashes at Frank. "I'm so sorry Columbia, I can't. You are forgetting you are going to a Catholic school and they are very touchy about transvestites and the like. They're very conservative and I hear the girls there are quite vicious so I wanted you to make a good first impression. Plus I need to work on my project."

On that last statement he winked at Columbia, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left the room. Columbia forced herself to take a few bites of eggs and a swig of milk and walked out of the kitchen. She saw Magenta waiting for her at the door although instead of her skimpy maid's uniform she wore a white halter top jeans and she had taken off some of her eye make-up. "Wow! You look great!" Columbia exclaimed, surprised that she had something on other than her uniform.

Magenta blushed, she did not think that she looked good in earth clothing. "Vell the master said that if I vear this the Earth people might zink I am some sort of...vat is ze vord...hooker" Columbia laughed at that statement. "Vhy are you laughing?" Magenta demanded, although Columbia was now laughing so hard that she could not answer.

Magenta looked at the watch that Frank had given her earlier that day. "Columbia ve should get going or you vill be late for school!" By now Columbia had stopped laughing.

"Yeah I guess we should get going" she said in a nervous tone as her smile disappeared. Columbia then picked up her bags and headed for Frank's blue pick-up truck...


	2. Mean Girls

Chapter 2

((A/N in this chapter you learn about Columbia's past! Please R&R!))

Magenta had noticed that after Columbia had gotten into the car she seemed different. Her already pale face seemed paler, she was not singing to her favorite rock songs on the car stereo, and her happy-go-lucky personality had faded away. She was also fiddling with the silver ring that Eddie had bought her for their 1-month anniversary, "It's a shame that Frank had to put him in the deep freeze" Magenta thought. "Columbia?" "Yes?" Even Columbia's voice was somewhat different, almost as if someone had let go of some of the helium that her voice seemed to carry. "Are you alright? You seem nervous about something." " Don't worry about me I'm fine! " Columbia said, flashing the best fake smile she could manage. Magenta could tell Columbia was definitely NOT fine but decided to say nothing more and kept on driving.

Columbia looked at the large sign in front of her school from the car window. It read "St Marys" in large blue writing and had a fancy coat of arms beside it. The car came to a sudden stop and Columbia picked up her bags and got out of the car. "It vill be OK" Magenta said in a somewhat reassuring tone that for some odd reason made Columbia even more nervous. "Thank God" Columbia said to herself, seeing that there were no kids outside or in the foyer. "Wait a second if there are no kids here that must mean that class has already started! Dammit!" Columbia ran as fast as she could to her first class. Of what seems like an eternity of running through the seemingly endless halls of her new school Columbia finally reached her first class. "Mr. Trojan. Room 217. Math. Yup, this is it" Columbia was still nervous but could not help giggling at her new math teachers last name. She knocked on the door and a man, slightly balding but no older than 35 greeted her at the door. "You must be Columbia. You are late, but I will let you off this time since you are new, but next time don't be so sure." He led Columbia into a nearly colorless classroom, the only colors coming from a few posters with equations on the walls. "Class we have a new student, Columbia. Please welcome her." "Welcome to Saint Marys Columbia." The class said in a monotonous voice as Columbia sat down. "Now class, please turn to page four-hundred-and-forty-four of your textbook."

For most of her morning classes Columbia daydreamed. She did not remember half the things the teachers were talking about since she had not been to school in three years but of course, the teachers didn't know that. Columbia had now been staying with Frank for three years. She remembered the day she met him like it was yesterday...

Columbia was sixteen at the time. She was walking home from tap recital when a blue pick-up truck drove by and stopped at a red light. Out of curiosity, Columbia looked to see who was driving. She was surprised to see that a heavily made-up woman was driving. In her town it was considered un-lady-like for a woman to drive a pick-up truck. "Wait a minute," Columbia said, when she realized that the driver was not really a woman at all. She had never seen a transvestite before and if it wasn't for sex-ed she would have never heard of them either. All of a sudden the transvestite looked at Columbia and gave her a devilish wink and motioned for her to get into the car. Normally she wouldn't have done these kind of things but it was something about the man's eyes that made her think that her normally-dull life would be spiced up somehow if she went with him. She didn't know that she would be staying with this man for a very long time.

Columbia was woken up from her daydreaming by the bell that signalled that class was over. She looked at her schedule as the students started to file out of the classroom. "Oh no, not lunch" she whined, lunch was the block she feared most because people could then make a judgement of her. Some kids looked at her oddly, and she was not sure why. It could have been her talking to her self, "Oh they probably think my voice is weird," Columbia thought, she was made fun of at her old school because of it. "I hate school" she muttered as she trudged out of the classroom.

Columbia went to her locker to get her lunch. A bunch of girls were at the table across from the locker and were murmuring to each other. "Look at that new girl," one said in a perfectly audible whisper. " Yeah, apparently her name's Columbia and she's from outta town. Have you heard her speak? She sounds like a chipmunk on speed!" Another girl giggled "And have you seen her hair? Apparently she got in trouble about it with the vice principal at the interview. Her father then said it was natural. Ha! What a lie," "Have you seen her eyebrows! They're hideous!" Columbia wanted to go over to those girls and give them a piece of her mind but her emotional side took over and she ran to the washroom in tears.

Columbia spent her lunch in the washroom stall hoping that no one would notice her there. "I knew I should not have come back to school" she sobbed while taking a bite from the hot dog that magenta had given her for lunch. "Why can't I stay home with Frankie and Mags. Stupid girls." The intercom interrupted her sobbing "Students please note that school will be over after lunch today because the teachers have a staff meeting. If your parents are not informed about this please report to the office and phone home."

Columbia sighed, wiped her eyes, and left the washroom since the bell was about to ring. She already had her bags with her, because she did not want to return to her locker because of those girls. Just as she got to the school's foyer the bell rang. "Thank God its over" she said as she ran to the blue pick-up that already waited for her in the schools parking lot.


	3. A new experience

Chapter 3

((A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have been getting and I hope you really like this chapter. In advance I would like to say I'm not really good at writing love scenes hinthint Also If Kate or any other of my friends is reading this if don't be shocked by this chapter. God I feel guilty about writing this ))

"Frank, I'm home." Columbia said in a depressed voice as she walked through the large doors of the castle. "He's working in the lab. He won't be out for quite some time" a voice said from behind her as she quickly spun around to see who it was. "Oh, hi Riff. Will he be here for dinner? " Columbia said looking at the somewhat sickly-looking man standing before her. "No, fortunately he won't. Come Magenta, we must clean the bedrooms." He said to his sister with a subtle wink. "There's something suspicious 'bout those two. Oh well better go get changed, this uniform is killing me! It's so horribly scratchy, I can't believe that I have to wear this goddamn thing the entire year!" Columbia thought to herself angrily as she walked up the winding stairs of the castle to her bedroom.

When she finished dressing and got downstairs dinner was already prepared. "Maybe Riff was wrong and Frankie did come to dinner," she said hopefully as she opened the doors to the dining room, but her hopes were crushed when she saw that there was only Riff-Raff and Magenta waiting for her. "Oh, hi." Columbia said as she sat down to eat dinner. "So, Columbia, how was your first day of school? Did you meet any friends?" Riff asked making an attempt to start a conversation (which he almost never did). Magenta glared at Riff as if to say "You should have said that" as Columbia ran out of the room in tears. "Riff, the poor girl has obviously had a bad day, why did you have to ask her that?" Magenta said in somewhat of a stern tone. Riff was taken aback by her remark "When did you start caring for her!" He cried angrily. Frustrated, Magenta left her temperamental brother at the dinner table and went upstairs to finish the housework.

By the time Magenta finished her chores it was well after dinner ended however when she entered her and Columbia's room she was still crying. "Mags? Is that you?" Columbia said, lifting her head of the tear-stained pillow. Magenta sat down beside her on the bed "Now what is wrong? Don't think you can hide anything from me you have been depressed all day" She said while stroking Columbia's hair. "Well, at school there are these really, really mean girls who eat lunch right across where my locker is and they were making fun of my hair and my eyebrows and now I think I am Ugly! Am I?" "Shhhhh... Don't worry you will be fine. No matter what those girls say you will always be beautiful to me." and having said that magenta did something she thought she would never do. Magenta pressed her lips to Columbia's and to her surprise she kissed back. The kisses got deeper as Magenta took of Columbia's pajama top.

She sent a evil smile up to her little friend as she bent down to playfully bite Columbia's neck, like her brother had always done with her. She felt Columbia's hands make their way to the back of her neck and she went lower on her body. Magenta tingled, She had wanted this for so long. Sure her brother was nice, but she needed the love of a woman, not an egotistical man . Columbia knew what Magenta was feeling, and wanted the same. She had always loved magenta as a friend, but never had she known of these feelings. She didn't protest. But merely let Magenta softly caress her body. Soon Columbia felt Magenta's mouth reaching her breast. Columbia moaned out in ecstasy, "Magenta..." she called out, but being quiet so Riff-Raff could not hear them, "I've wanted you all this time...Oooooooh, now I have you...please...just please..." she moaned in absolute pleasure as Magenta reached her nipple. Magenta looked up to her and smirked at her as if to say 'doesn't everybody want me?' And bit down hard on her newly erect nipple. The bite hurt at first but the pain quickly changed to pleasure as Magenta began to lick her nether regions. "Ooh Magenta, that sorta tickles, Oh Goddess that feels good" Columbia said as she finally reached her orgasm. Columbia then pushed Magenta onto her back and began to kiss her neck and slowly moved down her body kissing every inch. "Columbia, I had no idea you were this good, no wonder Frank chose you as his groupie." Magenta said in-between moans of pleasure. Columbia then took off Magenta's skimpy maids underwear and started to imitate what Magenta had done to her . "Ooh Columbia. I need more, more, MORE!" Magenta cried. It did not take long for Magenta to reach her orgasm, she had not had sex in 4 months. She was starting to feel lonely as her brother was always in the lab with Frank, she was starting to think that they were having an affair. However this did not matter now that Magenta had Columbia, she still loved her brother but Columbia was a nice getaway from his sometimes frustrating ways. Magenta gave Columbia one last passionate kiss and they fell into a blissful sleep, both glad about their new experience, and what others there would be to come.

((Hope you guys liked my first lurve scene. I have always liked the idea that Magenta and Columbia had some sort of a relationship so I decided to put it in my story. Please R&R (even if you are my friends because I know you guys are shocked (which I knew you would be) but just pretend someone else wrote it ok?) ))


	4. Education

((A/N: This is chapter four of my story, I know I haven't updated in a while but that is because I have been busy with school and wanted to improve my writing a little bit before I started back up again. I would really like to say, thank you to all my friends, especially Lindsay, because they accept me for who I am and what I write. God, I feel like I am doing an acceptance speech so I will shut up now. Also I may be rewriting chapter 3 a little bit to make it more erotic because it sucks . By the way, all characters (except for the mean chicks) and all of Rocky Horror unfortunately belong to Richard O'Brien and Twentieth Century Fox and not me. Too bad, so sad. Anyways enjoy the chapter and remember to R&R. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: By the way I think I forgot to mention that the school Columbia goes to block's are 2 hours long and her school starts at about 9:30. Sorry to bother you again but part of the reason I am writing this chapter is that I am extremely pissed off that our school has no form of sex education and how squeamish people are about these things))

The bright Denton sun shone through the window of Columbia and Magenta's room, waking up the young groupie. "Oh Goddess that was an odd dream," Columbia said, wiping the sleep from her eyes. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and a body curling up beside her. "What the hell?" Columbia exclaimed as she rolled over to see who was cuddling up to her. Magenta opened her eyes only to see Columbia staring at her, mouth agape in shock. "Why do you seem so stunned? You seemed to like it. I know I did." Magenta said, quickly kissing the still speechless Columbia on the cheek and climbing out of bed. Magenta started to get into her maids outfit when she turned to face Columbia and said quietly "Riff Raff mustn't know of our relationship okay? He is very protective of me and doesn't like me being with anyone other than him." "O-okay." Columbia managed to stutter out, "I won't". Columbia got up and began to put on her school uniform, "Um, are you dropping me off today?" Columbia asked as she buttoned up her shirt. "No, Riff Raff is so be careful of what you say" Magenta adjusted her apron and went off to go clean the bedrooms, after giving Columbia another quick kiss on the lips. Columbia grabbed her gold sequined watch that she got for her fifteenth birthday off the counter and glanced at the time. "Oh shit! I only have half an hour to get to school!" she shrieked as she grabbed her school bag and ran out of the room. "Riff Raff we need to go, NOW!" She yelled as she grabbed a chocolate-covered granola bar from out of the pantry. "I'm coming Columbia!" he growled as he exited the elevator from which he came. Columbia opened the large castle door, with some assistance from Riff-Raff of course, and ran hurriedly to Frank's truck.

After a long awkward car ride with Riff Raff, Columbia finally arrived at her school. Without even saying so much as good-bye, she dashed out of the pick-up truck and got to her first block class, science, just as the starting bell rung. "That was a close call" Columbia sighed heavily as she took a seat. About half an hour into the class, Columbia got the feeling that people were staring at her. When she turned around, the girls who had made fun of her the previous day, started to giggle. "What the hell is so funny?" She asked, already getting frustrated with their constant making fun of her "Go look in the mirror" the blonde one said while stifling more giggles. Columbia got out her compact mirror and glanced at the left side of her face to check for any pimples that may have appeared because of the stress these girls were giving her. "Nothing there" she thought. She turned her head so that she could see the reflection of the other side of her face, and gasped. There was a large red lipstick mark on her cheek, in the exact spot that Magenta kissed her. "Oh dear Goddess, I must've forgotten to wipe it off because I was in such a hurry" she thought, already wiping it off with the make-up wipes she always kept handy in case Frank had a beauty emergency. Columbia's mind started to drift off and she started to think of the luscious, blood-red lips that, not so long ago, had enveloped her own in a passionate kiss. However, Columbia's lustful thinking was quickly interrupted by the voice of what seemed to be the leader of the girls that seemed to get a kick out of ridiculing her. "So, who gave you that lipstick mark?" The tough-looking brunette remarked, her lips curling into a smirk. "My Mother" Columbia replied, as the girls fell into another fit of laughter and snide remarks. After another hour of listening to her boring science teacher rant on and on about the circulatory system, the bell finally rang and she rushed off to lunch.

Columbia was quietly eating her sandwich when the sound of the voice from the intercom suddenly filled the room "After lunch, all grade eleven students please report to the library for a special presentation". "Thank God the library is next to the cafeteria, because I wouldn't have known where it was if it wasn't!" she thought as she threw out the rest of her lunch in the trash and made her way to her locker, making sure to avoid the table where those girls resided. "Wonder what type of presentation it is" She thought to herself, making her way down the hallway, as the bell had just rung. She entered the library and to her surprise half the class was already there. "I was wondering why, no one in my grade seemed to be in the lunch room" she muttered to herself as she took the closest seat to the front as she could find. A very intelligent-looking man stepped out from behind a bookshelf and held up a model of what appeared to be the inside of a male organ.

"I am here to talk about human reproduction, also commonly known as sex." He said, as some of the class started to giggle nervously. "Sex is often portrayed as somewhat of a careless fun activity on shows like Sex and the City and Godiva's. But on these shows they only show the pleasurable side of sex and usually never show the woman or man putting on any type of protection. So I am here to talk to you about the dangers of un-safe sex." The man adjusted his moon-shaped spectacles and went over to a desk and put down the model and picked up a thin square package, "Does anyone know what this is?" he asked, holding it up for the whole class to see. Columbia, for once, put her hand up to show she knew the answer. She was always very open with sex, even more so after becoming a groupie for Frank. "Can you tell me what this is?" He asked again, pointing to Columbia. "It's a condom. A Trojan one, if I read the label right." She said matter-of-factly. "That is completely correct. Did you know that this package holds a thin piece of rubber that can protect you from pregnancy and almost all sexually transmitted diseases?" He said while removing the condom from its package as the class once again started to chuckle. "Just by putting this on a man's genitalia, you can protect yourself from the dangers of HIV/AIDS and other diseases. Now can I have a volunteer to attempt to put the condom on this model of a penis? After about three minutes of an awkward silence, the professor pointed to Columbia and motioned for her to come and put the condom on because everyone else was too scared to do it. Columbia sighed as she took the condom from him and applied the condom to the model with ease, as the entire class looked on in awe. "Thank you very much, young lady." The professor said as he took the condom off of the model and discarded it in the sanitary deposit bin conveniently located beside him. "Now, any questions?" He asked, as about half the class raised their hands.

After about an hour of students asking pointless questions with long answers such as "What is this AIDS thingy?", and "Is there any other ways to protect yourself?", Columbia finally got up the nerve to ask a question that had been bugging her for months. Columbia raised her hand, after everyone else had their question answered, and asked "How do gay men have sex?" The whole class stared at her in utter shock, their mouths agape. The professor started to speak but was almost immediately interrupted by a teacher, "Now, that's enough professor. Young lady, if I hear another inappropriate thing from you, it will be straight to the principal's office, you hear?" He said angrily, as the professor left quietly, not wanting to anger the teacher any more than he already had. "Class is dismissed, you may go home. The bell will ring in a few minutes" the teacher said, still glaring at Columbia.

Columbia left the library wondering why the teacher got so mad at her for asking what she thought was an innocent question. To her pleasant surprise, Columbia found Magenta waiting for her in the school's foyer, in her earth clothes. "Mags!" Columbia squealed as she ran over to Magenta and giving her a hug. "Columbia, I missed you so much today" Magenta said, while pulling Columbia into an even tighter embrace. Just as she did that, the group of girls walked past them and said "Mother, yeah right." loud enough so that Columbia could hear it. "Let's get out of here" Magenta said, as she shot a glare to the back of the girls' heads. Columbia climbed into the front seat of the truck and put the radio on to her favorite station as they started to drive off to the castle.

((Sorry about the stupid speedy ending. I didn't know what else to put. Grrr I hate writers block. Remember to R&R! Hope you liked it!))


End file.
